Chapter 23 - Haze Attack’s: Ninja Art: Seal Of Distortion
They all looked around as the group of Haze ninja all stared at them waiting to make a move. "So what's the big idea!” asked Timothy "Well that's a stupid question." said A voice They all turned around and out of the crowd of ninja stepped Felix, Drew and Salina. "So it you three again." smiled Timothy "Yes, but this time we brought somebody else to help us out." laughed Felix Just then a tall light skinned man with shoulder length blue hair and purple eye's stepped out of the group of ninja in front of them. "So is he the one?" He asked "Yes sir he is the one." motioned Salina pointing at Timothy. "He doesn’t look like much." The man said "And who are you?” asked Timothy "My name is Hanabi Shinrai and I’m the leader of the Electric Fraction of Haze." He said "I see and just like all the rest your people you want Kysis don't you." smiled Timothy "Well aren't you the smart one." smiled Hanabi "Maybe, but the only way you'll get to her is through me." smiled Timothy "Well then if that's what you want me to do then I will." laughed Hanabi "Kachu, Jin, Kira take care of Felix, Drew and Salina. Ash, Misty, Brock I want you all to take care of the lot. Nina and Nikita give them some backup while I take care of Hanabi. Is that clear." said Timothy and they all nodded as he looked back at them. "This is going to be you last fight Timothy prepare to die.” said Hanabi as he got into a fighting stance. "Bring it." smiled Timothy as he also got into his fighting stance. All of a sudden the two of the dashed toward each other and the both started throwing punch's back and forth. The threw a punch at each other and their fist clashed sending them both sliding backwards. "Your not half bad for somebody so young. Your skills and power are far beyond your generation." complimented Hanabi "Well you ain't seen nothing yet." laughed Timothy Just then Timothy and Hanabi jumped into the air and the two started throwing more punches and kick at each other. "Let's go!” shouted Felix Felix, Drew and Salina all charged toward them while Mewtwo, Kachu, and Kira dashed toward them. "Let's join them.!” shouted Ash "Right." said Misty and Brock at the same time. They all ran into the crowd of white robed ninja and started fighting with them. ………………………………............. Meanwhile somewhere in the Hidden Shadow Village Jeena was talking to an unknown male. "Are things going as planned" asked A male voice "Yes my lord...Timothy has been sent on the mission and Hanabi should have encountered him by now." reported Jeena "That is good Hanabi should have no trouble dealing with him with all of the data you have gathered for us." said The male voice "Sir even with the data that I provided I’m still not sure that Hanabi will be able to beat Timothy." said Jeena "Don't worry about that." said The male voice "Do you have a plan to beat him?" asked Jeena "You could say that. I've taught Hanabi a new jutsu that will disrupt the energies of the seal he used to seal Kysis inside of him." said The male voice "So it will release the Kysis." smiled Jeena "More or less...what about the preparations in the village are they complete?" asked The male voice "Yes sir and the Hoshikage doesn’t expect a thing." reported Jeena "Good, once Hanabi is done with Timothy and has retrieved Kysis I will destroy the Hidden Shadow Village." laughed The male voice ……………………………….... Meanwhile back on Forchard island the fight between Team 10 and Haze continued. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Nina, and Nikita continued to fight the large group of ninja. One of the ninja swung a kunai at Nina, but she dodged it and grabbed the ninja by the wrist and tossed them. One of the ninja charged toward Nikita with a kunai, before the ninja got close to her she sent him flying with a ball of pink energy. Pikachu dodged a strike from of the ninja, jumped over the ninja hitting him in the back of his head with his tail. "This is a piece of cake." laughed Ash as he blocked a strike from one of the ninja and sent him flying with a kick. "Yea, but there are so many of them." noted Misty as she flipped backwards kicking one of the ninja's in the chin. "Maybe, but we have to keep going." urged Brock as he punched one of the ninja. Kira, Kachu, and Jin all continued their battle with Drew, Felix and Salina. Felix threw a punch at Jin, but he ducked and sent him flying into the ground with a aura sphere. Salina threw a punch at Kira, but Kira blocked it with her tail and she swung her wing at Salina. Salina ducked and kicked at Kira, but she bounced off of her tail like a spinning saw, hitting Salina with her tail and sent her crashing down on top of Drew. Kachu swung his tail at Felix, but he ducked and he threw a kick at Kachu. Felix fist collided with Kachu's tail and he was sent flying toward the ground, but he landed on his feet as he hit the ground. "Dam these pokémon are tough to say the least." moaned Drew as he got back up. "Their starting to piss me off." snarled Salina as she got back up. "Yea me to." agreed Felix "I never thought a pokémon could fight as good as they can." thought Drew "Well I’m tired of holding back. I want to use my full power." snarled Salina "Fine then...let's do this." nodded Felix They all put their hands together when all of a sudden there was a series of explosions. "What the...." said Felix as he tried not to fall from the earth shaking explosions. Just then Timothy and Hanabi appeared in front of them and the two dashed toward each other and locked hands. All of a sudden Timothy's body started to surge with green electricity and Hanabi's body started to surge with yellow electricity, then the was an explosion. The shockwave from the explosion knocked everybody down and when the dust cleared Timothy and Hanabi was staring each other down. "I can't believe it...he's keeping pace with Hanabi." said Felix as he stood back up. "Well at least we get to take a break for the moment." laughed Ash as he stood back up. "Like I said before your allot more powerful than my people gave you credit for." smiled Hanabi "Like I said before you ain't seen nothing yet, but enough minor chitchat...let's keep going. Dragon Style: Draco Meteor Blast!” shoouted Timothy as he created a few hand signs and a blue fire started to blaze from his mouth. He then took a deep breath and spat out huge blue comet like ball of fire at Hanabi. Hanabi, Felix, Salina and Drew all jumped up out of the way of the attack just as it hit engulfing the other haze members behind them in a large explosion. When the dust cleared the other haze members had been completely annihilated in the large explosion that left a huge crater. "Lightning Style: Lightning Typhoon!" shouted Hanabi far above them. "Get out of here!" shouted Timothy as the ground around them started to surge with electricity. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Kachu, Nina, Jin, Nikita and Kira all jumped out of the way just as the electricity started to spin up into the air creating a large electrified typhoon. Felix, Salina, and Drew all landed around the typhoon each one creating the same hand sighs. "Lightning Style: Triangle Of Destruction." They all shouted at the same time. Just then they all created a few hand signs and they put their hands on the ground. Electrical energy start to surge around each of them and then started to connect to each creating a triangle then there was a large explosion. "I hope he can take all of that." said Ash "Well I’ve never seen anybody survive something like that, but if anybody can it will be Timothy." assured Jin "Pika." nodded Kachu When the dust cleared Timothy was still standing in a defensive posture. "That was to close...if that would have hit full force it would've hurt." laughed Timothy as he looked back up at Hanabi. "I can't believe he withstood that kind of assault." thought Hanabi to himself as he landed on the ground. "What do we do now sir?" asked Drew as he, Felix and Salina ran back beside Hanabi. "I never expected him to be this strong, but I do have one idea left. We're only going to get one shot at this so listen up." said Hanabi and they all started listening to his plan. "That last attack was very strong and I was barely able to block it. I have to be careful cause it look's like their planning something good." thought Timothy to himself. Just then he grabbed his jacket and took it off throwing it up in the process, before pushing a button on his watch. The jacket exploded in a cloud of white smoke and a capsule fell out of the smoke back into Timothy’s hand before he put it into his pocket. "Alright that's the plan." said Hanabi "I see, but one of us might end up biting the big one." noted Salina "If it mean's getting Kysis from Timothy and to Lord Helix then I’m will to sacrifice it all." nodded Felix "Alright then let's do this." said Drew "Let's go." shouted Hanabi "Come on we have to help him." urged Ash They all got ready to run up to help him, but the other Haze ninja surround them and blocked their way. “Their’s to many of them.” said Misty “We’ll never get to Timothy in time.” said Brock “Don’t worry about Timothy he can handle himself. Right now just keep your guard up just in case any of these guy try to attack up.” said Jin “Right.” They all nodded while looking at the shinobi surrounding them. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” smiled Timothy as Drew, Felix and Salina chard toward him Just then Salina threw a punch at Timothy, but dodged attack and grabbed her arm slamming her to the ground. Felix then threw a side kick at Timothy, but he flipped backwards kicking him up into the air. All of a sudden Drew appeared behind Timothy and grabbed his arms holding him in place. "I was wondering where you had disappeared off to." smiled Timothy "Well to bad you didn't keep a eye on me." smiled Drew as he held onto his arm. "Maybe, but to bad for you that I thought that you were going to try something like this." smiled Timothy "And what does that suppose to mean?" asked Drew All of a sudden Timothy started to surge with a black electricity and Drew started to scream out in pain as it started surging through his body electrocuting him. Drew was sent flying back into a nearby tree snapping it in two. "I bet that was very shocking wasn't it." laughed Timothy Just then Timothy started to turn around, but then he noticed he couldn't move. "Hay what's the big idea?” wondered Timothy trying to move. "That would be our doing." laughed Felix beside Timothy with his hand held out. "This is our special Lightning Style: Electro Web Jutsu." laughed Salina standing on the other side of Timothy with her hand held out. "Electro Wed?" wondered Timothy "Yea...we surrounded you with a special wire. Through this wire flows a special lightning chakra that paralysis every muscle in your body." smiled Felix "This isn't a have bad technique, but even it won't hold me for very long." smiled Timothy as his body started to surge with green electricity. "We only need it to hold you long enough." smiled Salina "Now sir!" shouted Felix Timothy looked up and saw Hanabi flying toward him with his hand beside him. When he got close to Timothy he struck him in the chest with his fingers. When Hanabi struck Timothy's chest he let out a ear piercing scream, as Hanabi turn his hand which seemed to cause him more pain. "Come on we have to go help him now!” shouted Ash "Now let's go!" shouted Jin They dashed toward the group of shinobi blocking them and rammed them knocking them all down like bowling pins. They continued on their way toward Timothy, but suddenly Drew appeared in front of them badly burned. "Get out of our way!” shouted Misty "Your not going to stop the revival of Kysis." said Drew "Then I’ll make you move." said Jin as he put his paws together and started creating a large aura sphere. All of a sudden Timothy let out a even louder scream and green electrical energy started shooting from him in every direction. Hanabi moved his hand, jumped back from him and the electricity stopped and Timothy fell to the ground. "That should do it." smiled Hanabi "Right." smiled Felix and Salina as they jumped over beside Hanabi. "Now it's done." smiled Drew as he walked over to them. "Oh-no Timothy!" shouted Jin as they ran up to his body. "Pika!" shouted Kachu 'Meee!" shouted Nina "Bee!." shouted Nikita "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kira Misty rolled his body over and they noticed the five finger holes burned into his shirt on his chest. Jin tore off his shirt and saw that the seal that Timothy showed them on his chest before had several lines in it like it was cracking. "What did you do to him?" asked Misty "I just counter the seal he used to seal the Kysis in side of him with another seal. It's called The Seal Of Distortion and it has weaken the seal Timothy has placed on himself enough for Kysis to break free." smiled Hanabi "Oh-no." said Jin Just then Timothy started to squirm around as a purple energy started to bubble up around his body completely engulfing his body. "What's going on?" asked Misty "I don't know." said Jin Just then Timothy's eye's opened and they saw that his pupils had become slit like a cats and there color was now red instead of their normal emerald green. "What the." said Felix "Sir is this suppose to happen?" asked Salina "No...something is wrong." said Hanabi "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Jin as Timothy started to stand back up. All of a sudden they noticed his nails and his canine teeth started to grow getting longer and sharper. His emerald green hair started stand up on end and grow longer. "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash as he reached for Timothy. Just then Timothy let out a loud roar that sent out a shockwave knocking everybody to the ground and he got down on his hands. "This is bad...something’s not right." said Jin To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 2 Content